Starkiller - Closure
by crossoverauthor12484
Summary: Starkiller has been having conflicts within himself. The mystery of his existence and reality is shaking the foundations of his perception towards himself and his ensuing journey will uncover his past, his present and his future and will help shape the foundations of his life and those around him and his decisions will help shape the future.
1. Chapter 1

Starkiller – Star Wars TFU series Fanfic…

"They are memories of a dead man"

Starkiller woke up in a cold sweat, it's been 18 months since he escaped Kamino, 18 months since he was told of his reality of being a clone, 18 months since his first memory of Juno Eclipse, his template's love interest. The woman he had fallen in love with.

Starkiller rose from his bed, and walked out onto the medium sized balcony of his apartment. On a temperate world, he discovered in the outer part of the mid-rim of the galaxy, uncharted for the most part, except for an old hyperspace route he found when scrolling through his starship, the Rogue Shadow's navigation computer.

He needed space from the outside worlds, worlds that are now surrounded by conflicts between the Empire he once served, and the Rebel Alliance his predecessor founded. But Starkiller, after over a year of serving with them, saw little or no future in the Alliance for him. The rebels themselves, though in dire need of a weapon that could help turn the tide against the Empire, we're not in need of him, he concluded. It was a conclusion half-based on the reason that the boon he had proven to be in the short term, could turn against the Alliance if the Emperor ever found out of his "return". He would most certainly set his sights on Starkiller should he be aware of his existence and Darth Vader would not be far behind. The second reason, was that, he wished to harm Juno Eclipse no further.

Vader had escaped Alliance custody a month into his capture, he may have had weaknesses but that did not make him weak as a being. With his mighty strength in the force he broke free of his holding cell, proceeded to kill all who guarded him and escaped on a larger-sized bomber. The Alliance had to relocate soon after, knowing Vader would be back with his Death Squadron and the Alliance knew better than to go up against a dozen of the galaxy's deadliest star destroyers.

Starkiller himself concluded that it was time to leave. Without any notifications, he slipped away , knowing that most of the Alliance would not miss him since they weren't aware of his existence, and the only people who really knew were Juno, Rahm Kota, his own militia and key members of the Alliance upper echelon.

He left them all, even Juno Eclipse. The woman he loved and still did, was still serving in the Alliance and had been promoted to commander of her own, small flotilla.

However what he did not count on was general Kota, who upon seeing him preparing to leave appeared very dismayed.

Kota : "You're leaving?!" The old Jedi master said in dismay and anger

Starkiller : "I can't stay general..." Starkiller replied in the briefest manner possible.

Kota : "Boy what in blazes has gotten into you this time?!" The general said half enquiring, half angry.

Starkiller : "I need to leave general. If I stay I'll just be a hindrance and a danger to the Alliance."

Kota : "Come to your senses!;... boy. You've been of great help so far. Helping destroy those imperial targets. Giving the Alliance a boost in their morale. They may not know you  
exist but they sure will fight for the cause you started…" Kota traced off starting to get angry, emphasizing the "you" in his sentence as if to try and play on Starkiller's guilt. It was working somewhat.

"You?" Starkiller thought, he wasn't the one who started this rebellion, it was his predecessor, Galen Marek. The man he was cloned from, the man whom the love of his life loved, the man whom he thought, at that moment, he was not.

18 months ago he was so obsessed with finding Juno, believing she was his, believing he needed to protect her. But after over a year of contemplation on all the events that have conspired around him, he was sobered by the fact that, he was most likely not the man she loved, and for that, he did not deserve her, nor she him. She deserved better than a half-mad copy of a man whom, he thought was far better than he was.

After the events on Kamino, Rahm Kota eventually began teaching Starkiller, indirectly, subtly about the nature of a Jedi, and though he had no intentions of following the old Jedi Order's code of not engaging in romantic or sensual relationships, he did however, resonate slightly with the Jedi's principle of being self-less.

He was not self-less however, he was willing to gamble everything for her, but despite his reasoning, that he cared for Juno more than himself, he thought the reasons for him wanting her, lusting for her even, were completely selfish. He wondered, if she might have fallen for his template, Galen Marek, due to his being self-less. He certainly had accumulated a wealth of memories of his predecessor, of his past life, of his thoughts, memories and emotions. He believed his predecessor was self-less, and that this truly was one of the reasons Juno must have fallen for him. Despite him having memories of their argument aboard the Rogue Shadow, Galen and she, on his motives for rescuing her, he concluded that Galen had also given his life for the Alliance. Giving away all his chances of happiness with Juno, and his potential success and glory with the Alliance, he chose to give his life to ensure the Alliance could escape un-opposed by the Emperor and Vader.

Starkiller himself, though he has come to admire the Alliance and it's leaders to a degree, had little if any love for it, nor the people he came to identify in his visions and dreams as Galen Marek's mother Mallie and his father Kento. All he wanted was Juno, and only her, and he was willing to gamble everything. He concluded that if and when the choice came to choose between her and the greater good he would probably forsake the galaxy for her, and that he knew she would probably never forgive, despite him suspecting that she may do the same.

With that in mind, the last obstacle preventing him from leaving was removed. He loved her deeply, but he wondered how much of that love was real, and how much was fabricated, and even the love that he held for her that he knew was genuine, he wondered how much of it was true love of her and how much was only a selfish desire to have her for himself.

He could not allow himself to destroy what the woman he loved held dearest. The memory of Galen Marek. He would argue again that he was there, if not, Marek himself then surely a worthy substitute, what memory can be more important than him? But he quickly rationalized that he was most likely not Galen Marek as Kota theorized, and that she really loved Galen Marek and will come to terms with the fact that he was gone and he was not Marek. She would then be hurt by this. It was impossible, or at least nearly. He saw many clones of him albeit they were all mad, but there were rumors of strange sightings where a man that looked like him was spotted occasionally. He wondered, could this be another clone of Marek that escaped? If it was it would most certainly prove Kota wrong and that, albeit with some defects, a stable copy of Galen Marek could exist and that he was truly dead…

Snapping out of his daydream, Kota stared with some anger, and frustration in his eyes with a slight hint of what Starkiller recognized as sadness.

Starkiller : "How do you know, I'm him? There were, hundreds of them, clones of…; of him"  
Kota then, after a slight expression of anger and frustration began; "I don't know, I told you. But like I said it probably doesn't matter. You're as powerful as he was, if you really are a clone. and you can fill his shoes just fine. At least in terms of your usefulness" Kota said again trying to pull him back to the possibility that he may well be Galen Marek, that Vader was willing to go to great lengths to get what he wanted, and that it all could have been a trick. A twisted and complicated trick. Kota did grow fond of Marek and he did on some level wish that Starkiller was he, but his main goal was the galaxy's freedom, and he would not let personal feelings get in the way of that.

"And;" Kota continued "You're the only thing that can help the Alliance in case the Empire weeds us out and sends us to the Emperor again." Kota finished.

Starkiller: "There are sighting of a man that looks like me…; I mean him." Starkiller quickly corrected. "You're saying Jedi still can't be cloned when there are possibly two stable  
clones walking around? And even if I'm not him, then what if that other man that looks like him is the real Galen Marek? Why not ask him to join the Alliance?!" He  
finished with anger building up

Kota: "Because they're just rumors, boy." Kota emphasized the word rumor. "That could be anybody, and those rumors aren't pretty boy. They're of murder, that guy's been killing off guards and sentinels at checkpoints and the like all over the galaxy."

Starkiller: "Exactly…" Starkiller rebutted. "If it's not him then who could it be? It's a clone and those guards were killed with lightsabers. And the rumors say he looks like Marek."

Kota : "Boy there are many of people capable of wielding lightsabers against some lame guards, bounty hunters, like the one that kidnapped Juno, rogue Jedi of the old order,  
even some average crooks, and those sightings were in dark places, and by Alliance members who's vision isn't exactly 20/20"

Starkiller : "Whatever, I'm still leaving general."

He was sick of Kota's rationalizations. He reasoned that even if, in the million to one chance, he was the real Starkiller/ Galen Marek, he had changed too much and he wouldn't ruin his relationship with Juno any further. Better to end it here and now. But even he was too afraid, too "cowardly" to face her, this in itself shows that he wasn't Galen Marek, at least not who he once was, starting to doubt his existence as a clone and being somewhat frustrated, that Kota had at least been partially successful in sowing seeds of doubt into him…

No he wouldn't rationalize any further, in any case, he was leaving.

He packed up the last of what he needed into the Rogue Shadow, and proceeded to leave… Kota upon seeing this saw it was no use. He was too conflicted within himself to be of usefulness and would perhaps now be a liability, Though he reasoned that running away was not the solution, he knew that, at least for now, he would need to let Starkiller figure this out on his own. As Starkiller boarded onto the ramp of the ship Kota thought it necessary to give one last piece of advice;  
Kota: "Boy" Starkiller turned toward him slightly as he paused, "Don't forget, who you are, whoever you are. In the end though, it's not really about who you are, it's who you can become."

Kota : "Here" said Kota, tossing Galen a small parcel. "Keep it. Consider it a parting gift"

Starkiller held it in his hands, but didn't stop and closed the hatch to the Rogue Shadow. And soon he took off.

Kota : "May the Force be with you boy." Kota said quietly. "And may you come to your senses before it's too late" He thought further.

With the hyperspace coordinates set, for some random world in the mid-rim he just picked out, he left.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Juno Eclipse stood on the bridge of her starfighter carrier. Suddenly she glimpsed what looked like the Rogue Shadow flying off and then jumped into hyperspace. With her curiosity and worry brewing she asked the captain of her vessel on whether the Rogue Shadow was still in it's hangar, her fears were quickly confirmed by the young officer, the Rogue Shadow had indeed left.

Suddenly she heard the blast doors to the bridge slide open, before she could turn to see Kota was already behind her, all she had to do was give an uneasy look towards the old general and Kota replied; "He's gone".

With worry and slight shock , she asked what happened. "What?" "Why?"

Kota: "He's still haunted by conflict, can't figure out who he is, he is convinced  
he's not the actual Starkiller, yet I sensed,... doubt."

Juno: "Why didn't you…"

Kota: "Stop him?" Kota cut her off rather roughly… "He's stubborn. Thinks it's so  
important whether or not he's the original Starkiller, like it matters. He's  
just as powerful and he can help us win this war." Kota finished off with a  
growling sigh.

Juno thought to herself. All she could feel was sadness, she thought she may have gotten him back, perhaps, even if he wasn't Galen Marek, he was as close to him as she could get. But there and there she remembered, she could never really come to terms with his death, and if this Starkiller really was just a clone, though she hoped him to be the same hero Galen was, he was truly not the same person.

With that she wondered, was that why Starkiller left? That, among other things, he saw that if his reality as a clone was proven, they could never have the relationship, she had in mind, with the person she really loved? She knew that this complicated relationship they were in required some Orwellian double speak philosophy to justify but after all was said and done, she had to ask herself, could she really love Starkiller in place of Galen Marek? She fell in love with the man named Galen, Starkiller refused to take his name, and she vowed that she would have no other, but now could she really substitute her old "flame", for an exact replica knowing that it was not him?

She decided to brush her thoughts aside for the moment, nothing has been proven, she decided however, that though she may not be able to love Starkiller, not in the same way at least, she had essentially found reasons that her understand Starkiller's decision on leaving, at least for the time being.

Though to settle her own doubts, she decided that, one way or another, she'd make it one of her goals aside from her duties to find out who Starkiller is exactly. On some level it was purely personal, she couldn't love Starkiller as she did Galen but if she could prove Starkiller was really Galen himself she would be more at ease herself.  
She could at least fall asleep at night knowing that the man she fell for was or wasn't alive.

...

As Starkiller moved about his apartment, he began to look around. He had leased a decent apartment that was bordering on the luxurious. Not that it mattered to him, but he concluded that, he may do well to stay off the streets and public life in the cities. Not that there were many cities on the world he was on. The planet he landed on was called Costa and had a twin named Rica, both were tropical worlds which were also essentially resort worlds to an extent, relatively uncharted but only frequented by the wealthy whom kept the planet to themselves.

to be continued


End file.
